A bat and a scientist have a sexi time
by TabatoTheKappa
Summary: Bat Bomber is in heat so he fucks the nearest thing in his proximity, which is Mechadoc. Also there's no fucking bat bomber in the character select god dammit


"Are you absolutely SURE this is safe?"

"O-of course!- I'm going to just drink a little bit..."

Bat Bomber and Mechadoc were sitting on the bed. Suddenly, the Bat pushed the other guy down, so he would be lying on his back. As Mechadoc looked up at the Bomber, he noticed the guy was all red, and his eyes were half closed. He looked... Weird. The whole situation was weird.

"J-just don't move ok? I don't want to hurt you by accident..."

He began unbuttoning the scientist's shirt. That action made the short guy... Uncomfortable. Mechadoc proceeded to hold Bat Bomber's hands, saying

"Maybe... I'll do that for you."

He quickly took off his tie, and unbuttoned some of the shirt, uncovering his neck and the right shoulder.

"Is that good enough for you?"

"I... I think so, yes."

The entire situation felt so awkward for the scientist. But hey, that's what you get for making a Bomber based on a bat. He did not know he would need blood still. Oh well, he might've at least gave SOME of it.

Mechadoc didn't receive a bite like he expected. No, instead he got a series of licks. They were being placed on his neck, his shoulder or chest. It felt... Nice in a way. The scientist's face reddened, as he turned his head sideways, so that the Bomber wouldn't see.

"What are you doing?"

Mechadoc questioned.

"I'm looking for a good place to bite... Sorry it's taking me so long."

"It's fine... You can keep going."

The Bat was going on with the licking for around two minutes. During that time, Mechadoc kind of relaxed, closing his eye and leaning backwards. Bat Bomber was doing it so pleasantly, and tenderly. Eventually, the Bat stopped at around the middle of the scientist's neck, giving a few final licks there.

"Hey... I'm gonna bite now."

He warned, snapping Mechadoc out of his state of relaxation.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"Let me know if I'll bite too hard, ok..?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, the Bomber exposed his fangs, before gently placing them on Mechadoc's skin. He then bit. He put some force into it, to be able to pierce the skin, but even then, he got scared it was too hard for the short guy. Luckily, he only let out a small grunt. So it wasn't so bad. Bat Bomber proceeded to lick more, getting the blood and tasting it... It was really nice to finally feel some fresh blood on his tongue.

Meanwhile, Mechadoc was trying to relax again. The bite stung only a little bit, much less than he had expected. All of a sudden, he felt that the Bat was sucking on his neck a little bit. The neck sucking felt... Really good. All of a sudden, Bat Bomber could hear a small

"Mmm...~"

Coming from the cyborg. He lifted his head up quickly.

"Did i hurt you..?"

He asked, concerned.

"No, no, I'm ok, just... Carry on with whatever you're doing."

Bat Bomber nodded, and quickly went back to licking on the wound, as the blood began streaming down the scientist's neck. The licking went on for a while, up until the moment the wound was sealed. When no more blood was streaming from the wound, the Bomber stooped. Feeling no more licks, Mechadoc proceeded to sit up.

"Are you done?"

He asked, pressing his hand against the fang marks, and lifting it up, to see that there was no more blood coming out.

In reply to the question, Bat Bomber nodded. He was all shaking and his face was still red. Mechadoc could feel a pleasant, almost a fruity scent come from the Bat.

"Are... You ok?"

He questioned. The Bomber however, approached the scientist again, letting out small clicks and noises at him. He didn't know what exactly was going on, so he proceeded to back off a little. But then, the bat put his hands on the scientist's shoulders, and proceeded to brush his nose against the right side of his face, still letting out the bat noises. Mechadoc had no idea what was going on... Until he looked down, and saw that Bat Bomber was erect. And then it hit him.

"Y-you're in heat!-"

He exclaimed, moving away from the Bat. But said Bat did not seem phased at all. It was like he was an actual animal at that moment.

Then, Bat Bomber pushed Mechadoc down once again. That time, he was leaning against some pillows, so he was half sitting. He quickly noticed that Bat Bomber was sniffing at his crotch, before taking a few licks. Mechadoc was just staring down at him, flustered.

[This isn't right..! I shouldn't be doing this with him- Then again... It feels kind of nice...]

Mechadoc looked over at the door of his lab. It was closed and locked, so he wouldn't have to worry about someone coming in.

[...I can't believe I'm actually doing this...]

He unbuckled the belt, before pulling down his pants and underwear, revealing his manliness. Bat Bomber took no time to start licking up the shaft, rather slowly. Mechadoc leaned back and closed his eyes, soft sounds escaping his mouth. He was aware of how wrong what he was doing actually was. But at the same time, he was clearly enjoying it. The Bat was surprisingly gentle with him, and the feeling was really nice to experience. He even reached out his hand towards the Bomber, and began petting his head, or even scratching him behind his ears. It wasn't long before the cyborg's member was hard though. Noticing that, Bat Bomber now knew the two were ready for the main act.

The Bomber stopped licking and proceeded to turn towards Mechadoc. He got on top of the cyborg, trying to adjust himself for the act. All that time, the scientist was just conflicting himself on weather it was really right or not... Probably not. But it was too late to back down now.

[Might as well try it out...]

He thought, adjusting himself to be comfortable.

After Bat Bomber adjusted himself, he pressed the tip of his member against the entrance. The scientist began to get a bit nervous, as he thought it was going to hurt. But once again, Bat Bomber showed to be really gentle. He started pushing in slowly, causing some small groans to come out of the scientist. But as the Bat was pushing in, he leaned in, brushing his face against the cyborg and cooed. As well as a bat could. It was like he was letting Mechadoc know that he shouldn't be nervous.

After pushing the entire member in, he began to pull out and push in, still quite gently. The short guy was letting out some pleasured groans, feeling the pleasure go through his entire body. The Bat was huffing himself, as he was thrusting in and out, eventually picking up the pace. As that act went on, eventually Bat Bomber lowered himself, almost laying down on Mechadoc's torso. In response, Mechadoc lightly wrapped his arms around him, and held onto him lightly.

That was absolutely wrong. Mechadoc never thought he would be doing that with a Bomber he had created. And there he was, laying down and just taking it. He didn't even try to protest earlier, he just let the Bat do it! At the same time though... He didn't mind. It was just so much intense pleasure that he couldn't care less.

As Bat Bomber was thrusting in harder and deeper, he eventually hit the end of the entrance, the G spot if you will. Although he did it so suddenly, that Mechadoc let out a loud moan that he did not control. Immediately, his hands went over his mouth, covering it, as he looked over at the door. Luckily no one seemed to hear them. Good. Although that sudden reaction got Bat Bomber's attention.

"I-i'm ok, just continue-"

Mechadoc ordered. Welp, an order is an order, so the Bomber went back to thrusting. Mechadoc's took a tighter grip on the Bomber, hugging him really close. He was trying to not moan so loudly that time, and clinging onto his partner seemed to help. Feeling how tense Mechadoc was, Bat Bomber went back to brushing against him as he thrusted.

It only took around ten more deep thrusts for Mechadoc to climax, and he did so, letting out a suppressed moan. He wouldn't want someone outside this room to hear him after all. The cum stained the Bomber's stomach. Meanwhile, Bat Bomber still wasn't finished. But luckily it didn't take him long to catch up with the scientist. He pushed in the entire length, before cumming himself, letting out a loud bat screech. That screech kind of scared Mechadoc, not because it was sudden, but because he was scared it would bring attention. Fortunately, no one seemed to be passing by the room at that moment.

Bat Bomber then proceeded to lie down on top of Mechadoc, still not pulling out. The two just lied down, resting. The scientist closed his eye and tried calming his body down after the act. He still kept his arms wrapped around the Bomber. And they lied there, hugging each other. Although the rest didn't last long, as Bat Bomber was returning to his senses. He pulled out slowly. And once he saw the half naked scientist, he suddenly realised what he had done. And he was kind of horrified.

"Oh- oh no..."

He muttered, backing off.

"I-i'm so sorry- i... Didn't even know i was doing it!-"

Bat Bomber started to apologize, even hiding his face in his arms from shame. Mechadoc hearing that, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey, it's fine, don't apologize to me."

The Bat slowly peeked out from behind his hands.

"Huh...?"

"Well... I'm kind of the one who let you do it."

"Oh... Still though... That is just... So embarassing..."

He looked down, still feeling ashamed. Although he would soon feel a gentle pat on his head. Mechadoc never pat him so nicely and tenderly. He looked up at the short man, as he didn't seem to be exploding with anger.

"I know. I'm actually feeling really embarassed myself... So i guess that makes it the two of us. And to be honest... It felt pretty good."

He admitted, quite shamefully.

"So... You're not angry..?"

"Not at all. Well... Under one condition that is."

"Which is...?"

Mechadoc got off the bed, and pulled up his pants.

"What happened in this lab will not be mentioned outside of it. Understood?"

That sounded like a plan, and Bat Bomber obliged immediately, by nodding.

"Good. Now if you excuse me... I'm going to take a shower. Clean up the bed if you can, alright?"

"Alright."

And so, Mechadoc left to the bathroom to clean himself after the act. However, before he did so, the Bomber stopped him.

"Actually... Can i come with you..?"

A bit surprised, Mechadoc turned towards him. At first he wanted to go alone. But considering the circumstances...

"... I don't see why not."

That answer made the Bomber smile. He crawled off the bed, and went off to shower with the scientist.


End file.
